connor_underscore_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Underscore Big Brother Wiki
Welcome to the official Wiki page for Connor's Big Brother! Connor's Big Brother, also known as ''Connor Underscore's Big Brother ''is a group game series on Tengaged.com hosted by Tengaged user, Connor_. ''Connor's Big Brother ''is currently mid-way through its first season, with a second season confirmed and beginning production in the coming days. All seasons of ''Connor's Big Brother ''follow the format of the American and Canadian television show "Big Brother," a reality competition show in which twelve to sixteen people live in a house together and compete for power, with the overall intent to be the last player standing, winning a cash prize. Format Big Brother is a television reality game show based on an originally Dutch TV series of the same name created by producer John de Mol in 1997. The series follows a group of contestants, known as HouseGuests, who are living together in a custom-built home under constant surveillance. The HouseGuests are completely isolated from the outside world and can have no communication with those not in the house. The contestants are competing for a $500,000 grand prize, with weekly competitions and evictions determining who will win the show. The series takes its name from the character in George Orwell's novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. The online adaptation of this game is run through Tengaged.com, with the Houseguests conversing on the aforementioned website, along with notifications and competitions take place in Skype calls and chats. The online series follows the same rules as the American and Canadian versions of the show, meaning that contestants compete in the same types of challenges from the televised version, are subject to twists that alter the game, and are able to be expelled from the house for behavior that the host deems inappropriate. Series History Season One Season One featured a house theme and twist relation to "The Big Brother Jungle," in which each Houseguest was assigned another Houseguest as their prey, whom they had to remove from the house prior to week five. The Houseguests then competed in the "Do-or-Die Competition," in which the Houseguests who had their targets still in the house competed against one another, with the last place finisher being immediately evicted from the house, and becoming the second member of the jury. Season One also featured the "Outlaster" twist. This special twist, that was active from Week 2-8, allowed the Houseguest who survived eviction at the previous eviction ceremony the ability to nullify the vote of a voting Houseguest at the following eviction. This twist was not active during the Double Eviction episode. Season one also featured the first appearance of the "Instant Eviction" twist, in which the Head of Household must immediately nominate two Houseguests for eviction, and Power of Veto Competition is not played, and the Houseguests vote to evict one of the Head of Household's initial nominees. This twist took place during Week 2. Season One concluded on March 27th, 2018, with Andrew winning the game, and the $25 prize over Zach H. by a vote of 6-1. Sasha was named "The Host's Favorite," Alan was named the "Player of the Season," and Ralib was named "The Biggest Flop." Season Two Season Two featured a house and twist theme of "Old Hollywood." On Night 1, the Houseguests entered the house and were informed of two game-changing twists. Firstly, the "BB Film Reel" twist would be in play, meaning that each week, following the conclusion of the Nomination Ceremony, all the Houseguests, with the exception of the Head of Household and the two nominees, would have the ability to play the BB Film Reel in the Living Room, for all to see. The BB Film Reel would either grant the player Immunity for the rest of the week, or would name them as a special third nominee going into the Power of Veto Competition. In the event the Houseguest who was nominated by the film reel was removed with the Power of Veto, there would be no replacement nominee. In addition, the Houseguests were informed of "Big Brother's Afterparty." Category:Browse